


This Lost Boy is His Cause

by Nocturnal_Niccy21



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Assistant Coran, CSI Hunk, CSI Shay, CSTech Pidge, Chief Allura, Coma, CrimeAU, Detective Lance - Freeform, Detective Shiro, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hospital Jargon, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron)-centric, M/M, MysteryAU, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sheith endgame, So is Sendak, Victim Keith, Zarkon is the Bad Guy, eventual sheith, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Niccy21/pseuds/Nocturnal_Niccy21
Summary: The City of Arus is being plagued with wave after wave of crime. Everything from missing persons cases to murders, the citizens are all uneasy and only those who work at the Altean Police Department can put them at easy. Takashi Shirogane, “Shiro” has worked for the department for over 2 years now. He didn’t think he’d ever work as a detective again after an accident on a case cost him to lose his arm. When Chief Allura offered him a position in her squad, he didn’t even hesitate to say yes. Now, 2 years later he and his partner Lance have caught a case not like anything they have seen before. Bodies have been appearing all over the town, and when a body appears another person goes missing. The only connection: a boy in the hospital who just woke up from a 7 month coma with no memories. A boy Shiro knows every well actually. Can Shiro not only solve this case, but put his friend back together again?





	1. Prologue:  Keep Running

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Welcome to My First Voltron Story!! I've been stuck in Voltron Hell Since I Watched the Show, so I Decided to Kill Some Time Until Season 2 Comes Out by Writing this Fic. I've Been Thinking About This Story for Awhile Now, and I'm Finally Glad to Have Put it on Paper. I Hope You Enjoy the Start of a Long And Painful world!! Thank You and Enjoy!!

_‘Keep Running’_

That’s what the voice in his head kept telling him over and over as he ran through the dark forest. Whether it was his own voice telling him this or another’s he didn’t know. He didn’t know how long he had been running, but he knew that he had to get as far away from their as soon as possible before they found him again.

His lungs burned with a need for a steady supply of oxygen and his legs protest with every stride he took. All he really wanted to do was curl up and hide somewhere. Hide from the hounds chasing him, the people that continued to hunt and hurt him, and from his own pain. He couldn’t hide though, he couldn’t stop. He had to keep running, never looking back…always forward.

He could hear them behind him now the hounds finally catching up to him. He can hear their growls and howls echoing throughout the forest. He didn’t notice how close they had gotten to him since they had been silent most of this hunt down. He couldn’t tell if they had a hard time tracing him through this deep forest or if they were just enjoying the hunt.

He was brought out of his thoughts when one of the hounds jumped out from beside him and causing them both to trip over the steep incline he failed to notice as well. He tried to stop himself by placing his hands in front of his body. That only caused him to roll down the steep and twisting his right wrist awkwardly. Once the reached the bottom in a loud thud the hound took advantage of his disorientation and latched itself onto his leg just below his knee. He held back a scream as he felt the hounds teeth sink into his already skinny leg. Thinking quickly, he kicked the hound in the head with this right leg and jumped up. He continued to kick the hound till he was sure it wouldn’t get up too soon and give chase.

He took a quick peak of his surrounding and saw what looked like a fence just a few feet away. The sound of the other three hounds above him told him that this maybe his only chance to finally ridding himself of these beast once and for all. He grabbed a thick branch for support and started heading over to the fence. In a fast jog, he refused to look back and he refused to let the pain of his leg and wrists stop him from getting over the fence. He vision started to tunnel and his thoughts only focused on one thing.

The howls of the hounds grew when he finally reached the fence. With one quick glance back, he tossed the branch over and then tossed his bad leg over the edge. A loud bark from right beside him caused his the pause and look over, startling as he saw one of the hounds jump up and snap its jaws at him. Losing his grip of the fence, he falls over the other side and hits head first onto solid concert.

Leg hurts, arms hurt and now his head.

Now he’s done.

He has no more energy left to give. His vision starts to fade as two bright lights shine bright in front of him. He doesn’t notice the lights stop moving closer to him, and he doesn’t notice the two figures jump out of the vehicle and rush over to him. He doesn’t feel as they shake his small body and he defiantly doesn’t hear them telling him to stay awake and that help was on the way.

He was just so tired and finally happy to have finally stop running that he let the darkness consume him.


	2. 7 Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Shiro have no idea what Allura would want with them behind her closed doors. Something like this can't be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so here's Chapter 2!! I wanted to do a back to back sort of thing. I know its short, but Chapter lengths are going to very. I just really liked how this chapter ended.

_7 Months Later_

“Takashi and Sanchez, I need you two in my office 5 minutes ago!” Unit Chief Allura yells from her office. She stands by her door and watches as the duo give each other questionable looks. These two are her top detectives, if these two couldn’t solve this case then she feared for Arus City.

Lance had just gotten to his desk in their small shared office space when their Chief called for him and his partner. He looked over at Shiro and the two shared a look. Shiro’s face pretty much read _‘what did you do this time?’_ and Lance just shrugged his shoulders, ending their silent conversation. Shiro got up from his desk and Lance followed him into her office.

“Ma’am, let me just start off by saying that you look positively radiant this morning!” Lance says as he flashes one of his famous smiles. Even though he’s tried this on her on several occasions, he didn’t think it would hurt to try one more time.

“Cut the flirting antics Lance, this is a very serious matter we are about to discuss,” she sates as she shuts her door and head over to her desk.

“If it’s that serious, then this doesn’t have to do with the fact the Lance was late again,” Shiro states as takes a seat in front of Allura’s desk. He takes a look at his partner and has to stifle a laugh. There is a look of otter shock on Lance’s face, no doubt from him taking his statement too seriously. Even though the two of them have been partners for only 2 years now the two plays off each other as if they have been friends for ages.

“I’ll have you know that I’ve only been late to work twice this week, and both times they weren’t my fault,” Lance explains as he takes a seat next to his partner.

“And what’s the excuse this time? My Abuela needed a ride to the pharmacy? A couple of senoritas car broke down and they needed a jump start?” Shiro retorts.

“Okay, first off you Spanish need a little work, and second the answer is none of the above. The coffee line at the café I usually go to was really long today,” Lance retorts back, crossing his arms and legs to make a point. He was done with Shiro’s snarky.

“Alright, that’s enough out of you two! I didn’t call you in here for discuss Lance’s daily antics,” Allura states as he looks between the two. She gives Lance a look before he has a chance to say anything back. The sooner she can give this information to them, the sooner the can get started. “I have a case for the two of you. Well actually, to be more precise, cases.” She then proceeds to hand each of her detective’s five folders. They each take a stack and take glances into each file.

“Missing persons?”

“Discovered bodies?’

Shiro and Lance look at each other and then look about at Allura, as if to confirm that she indeed handed them the correct folders.

Allura nods her head in confirmation, “Yes, those are indeed the correct files. The Captain believes that these ten cases are related, so he has decided that he wants for form a small task force to have these cases solved.”

“A task force from our station? Why does he believe that’s a good idea?” Lance asks after looking up from the files he switched from Shiro.

“Yeah, besides the fact the only thing connecting any of these crimes is the fact that once one dead body turns up, a civilian goes missing within the next 24 hours. These deaths and kidnappings are months apart.” Shiro agrees with Lance. The more he looks over each case file, the dire each one because but also hard to prove they are all connected.

“Look, you two are my best detectives I have in this sector and the Captain believes that we can do something about this. The city is at unease with all the crime that has been occurring as of late. He also believes that the start of this task force can bring a big change to the city.” Allura leaves the comfort of her seat and approaches the two of them. She leans on her desk and gives her detectives a stern look. “I also believe that with this task force and the two of you leading it, we can make a big change,” she finishes and gives them each a warm smile.

The two detectives look at each other, as if they were having a silent conversation. The two nod heads in agreement and then look back at their Chief:

“Alright, so when do we get started?” Shiro asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview: "First things first, we're going to need to form the rest of the task force. Hopefully the people I've selected are to your liking.   
>  "Alright, the gang is back together! Now it's time to really get to work."  
>  "I may have found another connection dating back 7 months ago, although I don't think he's going to be much help since he's been in a coma this whole time."  
>  "Keith?"


End file.
